


Nascondiglio

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Nakama, Nakamaship, Romance, Sentimental, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Quando Shin è triste tende ad isolarsi, perché la sua tristezza non turbi i nakama, perché loro possano contare sempre e solo sul suo sorriso e sui suoi piccoli gesti affettuosi. Ma i nakama ormai lo conoscono, Shu lo conosce e, quando non lo trova dove dovrebbe essere, non esista a cercarlo, ansioso di asciugare le sue lacrime[Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Nascondiglio

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt e titolo: Nascondiglio  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Pairing: ShuxShin  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: hurt/comfort (temo più comfort che hurt), introspettivo, malinconico, un po' fluff, romantico  
> Avvertenze: nessuna  
> Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

**Nascondiglio**

 

 

Si svegliò in preda all'angoscia.

Shu ormai lo sentiva nell'aria, i suoi sensi tornavano attivi nell'attimo stesso in cui un suo _nakama_ si trovava in difficoltà, soprattutto quel _nakama_ , colui che aveva

giurato di proteggere da ogni cosa, fosse anche dai suoi stessi fantasmi, da quelle paure che lo scuotevano nel profondo.

Il legame...

Quella cosa tanto misteriosa quanto inquietante... ma alla quale nessuno di loro, ormai, avrebbe rinunciato.

Era buio nella stanza, ma lo seppe senza ombra di dubbio che il letto di Shin, poco distante dal suo, era vuoto, la presenza del _nakama_ non aleggiava nella stanza,

ma lui era lì, da qualche parte in quella grande casa e stava soffrendo; Shu aveva sognato la sua voce, la sua dolcissima, piccola voce che piangeva, aveva sognato

le lacrime che solcavano il suo viso.

Ma era sogno?

No, non era sogno: era un richiamo.

Forse neanche Shin lo sapeva, forse non lo stava ammettendo neanche a se stesso, ma aveva bisogno di lui. Shin lo chiamava, lo voleva, un richiamo della mente,

un disperato grido d'aiuto. Rabbrividì quando mise i piedi nudi a terra: il clima di Kanagawa, in quei giorni, non era proprio gentile, ma lui non ci fece caso, i disagi

fisici non lo spaventavano, lui era Kongo, era la terra, forte e resistente come la dura roccia e, come la terra, con un cuore liquido e tenero, che bruciava di ardore e

passione quando si trattava di lottare per qualcosa, di perpetrare giustizia, di proteggere chi a lui si affidava... o chi lui decideva di prendere sotto la propria ala.

La sua famiglia, i suoi fratelli...

E quella nuova famiglia, quei nuovi fratelli, quei nuovi amori, quei quattro frammenti del suo cuore, cinque insieme al suo frammento, il suo cuore che mai era

stato così grande, così pieno e così vivo.

Si inoltrò nel corridoio buio, poi scese le scale a precipizio e si fermò nel soggiorno, con un atteggiamento simile a quello di un animale che annusava l'aria. Sapeva

con certezza che Shin era vicino, ne percepiva la presenza e la disperazione, ma si era nascosto, perché quella disperazione non turbasse altri che lui.

Non aveva fatto i conti con Shu, che da solo non lo avrebbe mai lasciato a disperarsi e a piangere.

Dov'era questo nascondiglio?

Shin cercava l'acqua di solito, ma era anche tanto freddoloso e fuori faceva freddo.

Lo sguardo di Shu cadde sulla porta chiusa della cucina e i suoi passi si mossero in quella direzione...

E per una volta non si trattava del richiamo del cibo.

Era qualcosa di molto più importante.

Esitò qualche istante davanti alla porta, quindi la spinse, con discrezione, e sbirciò all'interno.

Ad una prima occhiata sembrava deserta, poi fu attratto dall'alone della luna, che proiettava un cerchio pallido di luce sul pavimento sotto al lavandino e le sue

mani scivolarono lungo i fianchi, le labbra si schiusero in un silenzioso moto di stupore.

Non lo avrebbe visto se non fosse capitato lì proprio per cercarlo: la prima cosa che risultava allo sguardo era un bozzolo di coperte, una massa di stracci

abbandonata lì a terra. Ma quell'involto si muoveva appena, come se tremasse, o sussultasse a tratti.

«Non ci credo» mormorò Shu, cominciando a muoversi, finché non fu abbastanza vicino da veder spuntare, dall'involto, alcuni ciuffi di capelli rossi.

Sporse il labbro inferiore in una smorfia che esternava, oltre all'incertezza, anche un po' di disappunto. L'aveva capito da tempo che Shin era un ragazzo strano,

molto più complesso di quel che lasciava presagire la sua apparente semplicità, ma proprio perché era così complicato e loro due erano così vicini, avrebbe voluto

essere in grado di capire cosa frullava in quella testolina in maniera molto più immediata: se Shin era complicato lui si riteneva fin troppo semplice e proprio per

questo, a volte, temeva di non vedere le cose, di non poter essere utile. Avrebbe voluto che Shin lo aiutasse in questo, che...

Imparasse un po' di più a chiedergli aiuto, a non tenersi tutto dentro.

Invece, quando stava male faceva così: si allontanava, come se avesse timore di disturbare... e si cercava un posticino dove nessuno potesse trovarlo, di solito

vicino all'acqua, quando non addirittura completamente immerso nell'acqua, l'unica amica da cui si lasciasse confortare.

E Shu ne era profondamente geloso.

Ma Shin non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfuggirgli, lui lo avrebbe trovato sempre, lui avrebbe sempre sentito, con il proprio frammento di cuore, quell'altro frammento

in preda alla sofferenza, anche quando il nascondiglio cambiava, quando si rivelava così insolito.

Insolito?

Forse non del tutto.

Si parlava di Shin... un cuore materno, un cuore che era casa e rifugio, un cuore che era dolcezza, protezione, un prendersi cura... quello era il cuore di Shin,

quanto di più si avvicinava al significato di una madre, al senso della casa...

E la cucina era l'anima della casa, Shin amava chiudersi in cucina e preparare qualcosa per loro, una coccola fatta di biscotti e torte e tante cose che erano il suo

modo per dire: _vi amo... vi nutrirò di tutto il mio amore, perché è ciò che so fare meglio._

Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, chiedendosi se Shin, sempre così sensibile e attento nel percepire i mutamenti emotivi e ambientali, avesse intuito la sua presenza o

se fosse profondamente addormentato... un sonno agitato e inquieto, popolato da chissà quali incubi.

Molto agitato a giudicare dal modo in cui si muoveva l'ammasso di coperte.

«Shu... sei qui?».

Il samurai della terra sussultò: ecco la risposta.

Era la voce di un bambino smarrito che chiamava qualcuno a lui caro, che potesse proteggerlo.

«Lo sai benissimo che sono qui» sospirò Shu, «lo sai da tempo, non è vero?».

Gli rispose il tirare su del naso e un sussulto più forte delle spalle.

Shu posò le mani sulle ginocchia ed arricciò il naso, un po' in imbarazzo, un po' contagiato da quella tristezza.

«Quello che vorrei sapere è perché tu sei qui».

Non giunse alcuna risposta, se non un sospiro intenso.

Reazione prevedibile.

Shin aveva ancora tanti misteri per lui, ma Shu sapeva anche riconoscere alcuni atteggiamenti che gli erano propri.

Si chinò di più, finché ritenne di aver portato il proprio viso abbastanza vicino a quello del _nakama_ poi, delicatamente, prese tra due dita il lembo superiore delle

coperte e lo sollevò un poco.

« _Toc toc_... posso?».

Un altro tirare su del naso, ma seguito da un sussurro che, se fosse stato solo un poco più lontano, Shu non avrebbe udito:

« _Baka_...».

«Oh, sì... sono un _baka_... un _baka_ tanto innamorato».

Era troppo buio per accertarsene, ma era sicuro che, in quel momento, le guance di Shin avessero preso fuoco. Il piccolo sbuffo lamentoso fu il segnale uditivo di

quello che, sicuramente, era accaduto al suo viso.

Shu sorrise di tenerezza e compiacimento: di solito era Shin ad avere l'ultima parola, riuscire ad imbarazzarlo era per lui un grande successo.

E sulle questioni di cuore, sui sentimenti che li legavano, gli veniva particolarmente facile, perché Shu era sempre passionale e sincero, non si vergognava di

esternare nulla in quell'ambito, aveva facile vittoria sulla riservatezza di Shin.

Un leggero movimento al suo fianco gli fece percepire lo spostarsi di Shin, subito seguito da una sua preghiera:

«Vieni... qui sotto insieme a me?».

Shu ebbe l'impressione che il suo cuore e le sue membra si riducessero a una pozzanghera, era quasi incredulo.

«Mi... mi vuoi lì sotto davvero?».

Ci fu un'esitazione, ma durò pochi istanti.

«Be'... fa freddo... prenderai freddo... lì fuori...».

Shu storse il naso, ma avrebbe anche voluto scoppiare a ridere.

Bella scusa.

«Potresti anche ammetterlo che sei tu ad avere freddo e desideri che io ti riscaldi».

Intanto prese coraggio e strisciò sotto le coperte: ce n'erano abbastanza per entrambi.

Non ebbe neanche finito di sistemarsi che sentì l'intero corpo di Shin aderire contro il suo, le braccia che si aggrappavano a lui, come in cerca di salvezza, il viso

che affondava contro il suo petto. Il cuore di Shu saltò in gola e le gambe si fecero così molli che forse, se fosse stato in piedi, sarebbe crollato a terra privo di ogni

sostegno.

Non poté fare altro che ricambiare quell'abbraccio, stringendolo a sé con una certa dose di prepotenza, ma non nei confronti di Shin, bensì del mondo intero che li

circondava, era un avvertimento contro il destino: che solo provasse a strappare Shin dal suo abbraccio e lui avrebbe lasciato che tutta la sua furia esplodesse.

 _Che nessuno osi fargli del male_ , pensò.

Ma se era lo stesso Shin a far del male a se stesso?

Ormai Shu lo aveva capito che il _nakama_ era incredibilmente bravo in quello.

Tremò e gli posò un bacio sulla nuca, tra i capelli morbidi che gli solleticavano il mento e il naso.

«Allora, Pesciolino, mi vuoi dire perché sei venuto qui?».

Shin si strinse nelle spalle, senza cambiare posizione: era come un bambino che voleva solo coccole, ma non trovava il coraggio di parlare, di dire la verità riguardo

a se stesso.

«Quello che intendo dire» insisté Shu, «è che, se ti sentivi triste, se avevi bisogno di calore... se semplicemente avevi freddo... potevi spostarti di qualche passo e

infilarti sotto le mie coperte!».

Ci mise tutta la convinzione del mondo e anche un po' di rabbia nell'esprimere il suo pensiero, in effetti quando Shin non si aggrappava a lui si sentiva quasi offeso.

E Shin lo intuì, come intuiva sempre tutto.

«Mi... mi dispiace...».

Ma come faceva la sua voce ad essere sempre così...

Era la voce di un bambino, non quella di un ragazzo quasi adulto, c'era sempre, nella sua voce, una tale musicalità infantile che disarmava al solo udirla.

«Almeno mi lasci stare qui» sospirò Shu, massaggiandogli la schiena in ampi gesti della sua mano forte.

Per i suoi _nakama_ , per Shin, lui quella forza l'avrebbe sempre trovata, anche quando la disperazione avrebbe voluto prendere il sopravvento.

La forza della Terra che sostiene... e che all'occorrenza riscalda l'acqua quando è troppo fredda.

«Sono venuto qui perché...».

Shu attese che Shin trovasse il coraggio di proseguire la propria spiegazione. Ormai si stava sciogliendo e, di solito, quando si scioglieva riusciva anche a

confidarsi.

«Fuori fa freddo... altrimenti sarei andato a tuffarmi nel lago...».

«E ti saresti preso una polmonite» ringhiò Shu, senza potersi impedire di pensare che, in fondo, Shin sarebbe stato anche capace di correre un simile rischio pur di

immergersi nella sua amata acqua.

«L'acqua non mi farebbe mai del male...».

«L'acqua no... ma il freddo sì, sai?».

Sentì una risatina soffocata dal suo petto e il suo cuore si alleggerì un po'. Scosse il capo, con condiscendenza e ridacchiando a propria volta:

«Quello che intendo, Shin-chan, è che... perché proprio la cucina?».

«Per sentirmi al sicuro, sa di casa, di famiglia, di amore...».

Il samurai della terra annuì: in fondo lo aveva intuito lui stesso.

«E io? Non so di casa, di famiglia... di amore?».

Shin tacque per qualche istante, ma Shu lo sentì sobbalzare tra le sue braccia. Poi il piccolo naso all'insù si strofinò contro il suo petto, la stretta con cui si

aggrappava a lui si fece più intensa, spasmodica e disperata. Shu sapeva che stava di nuovo piangendo, ma la sua voce risuonò chiara, anche se un po' tremolante,

quando parlò di nuovo:

«Voi... tu... siete casa, famiglia... amore... ma...».

«Ma?».

«Io... ho paura... paura di non saper essere alla vostra altezza e non voglio mostrarmi così debole».

Shu si morse le labbra:

«Adesso sei tu il _baka_ ».

«Siamo una bella coppia, allora».

La frase di Shin fu pronunciata con dolcezza: il ragazzo piangeva e rideva.

Contraddizione pura.

Acqua che piange e ride, che gioisce e grida di dolore.

La meravigliosa complessità del suo Shin.

Gli posò un altro bacio sul capo e anche il suo abbraccio si fece, se possibile, ancora più energico.

«Puoi provare a nasconderti quanto vuoi, quando hai questi attacchi di stupidità, tanto io ti troverò sempre».

«Lo spero» sussurrò Shin e le loro leggere risate cancellarono, per il momento, ogni paura e ogni dolore.


End file.
